digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:DigiPast Chronicles
DigiPast Chronicles is a fanon 13-episode television miniseries idea created by CAJH. The series is part of the Digimon Cinematic Sagas and it was announced on October 27, 2015. The series idea had two ways: both animation and live-action combined or just pure animation. The episodes are set in several timelines to explain certain parts of the history before the events of the DigiDestined Saga. It will also connect the DigiDestined Saga and the Legendary Tamers Saga to each other. Despite episodes set in separate years, there are few characters who appear in every episode. And the story in set into both the real world and the Digital World. The miniseries has three story arcs. The development of the miniseries started at the same time with the Legendary Tamers Saga films. The Arc 1 was released in November 2015. The Arc 2 is released in January 2016. The Arc 3 will begin production after Digimon: Evolution Beyond is released. Plot The Arc 1 (episodes 1–4): Knights vs. Demons The Arc 1 takes place between 1986–1990. It follows the key events of the Project: Digital Life and tells how Streamix Corporation CEO Robert Harmon and his new employee Grigory Shatalov find out the Digimon becoming sentient beings. The story also follows a young Digimon named Huckmon and his growth into the powerful and wise Digimon who fights beside other Guardian Knights to defeat the Seven Great Demon Lords once and for all. The Arc 2 (episodes 5–8): Digital Outbreak The Arc 2 takes place between 1995–2000. It follows Julius Conteh and Harold Thompson joining with the Harmon family and Shatalov to research the Digimon and the key events of Martin Harmon's life before becoming the founder of the Webmasters. The story will also follow Huckmon hunting down what the Great Demon Lords left behind, and being forced to prevent a disaster that will threaten both the Internet and the Digital World. The Arc 3 (episodes 9–13): Call of Destiny The Arc 3 will take place between 2003 and the events of the films, with time traveling being an important element. It will focus on how the Digital Agents establish the alliance with Robert Harmon to find the suitable people to assist the Digimon in protecting the two worlds from the future threats. Meanwhile, Huckmon was only one mission to complete: the ensure that his remaining Guardian Knight comrades will eventually join these people against a threat that wishes to finish what the Great Demon Lords started. Characters Main characters *Robert Harmon, the eccentric founder and CEO of the Streamix Corporation who funded and started Project: Digital Life in 1984. *Grigory Shatalov, a former Soviet agent with a philosopchical personality who becomes a loyal employee in the Streamix Corporation. *Huckmon/Jesmon, a Digimon who is the last one to join the group destined to be trained as the Guardian Knights. His voice also narrates the opening and ending of each episode. *Kevin Harmon, Robert's son who later became a member of the original DigiDestined as well as a mentor to the five other original members. Only a recurring character before the Arc 2. Introduced in the Arc 2 *Harold "Harry" Thompson, a student of Robert Harmon who later becomes an ally to the Digimon Tamers. *Julius Conteh, a student of Robert Harmon who originates from Sierra Leone and later became Andy Conteh's father. *Audrey Clinton, Kevin's childhood friend who eventually gets involved in a relationship with him, and will later marry him. Only a recurring character before the Arc 3. Recurring characters *Seven Great Demon Lords: Lucemon of Pride, Leviamon of Envy, Cacodemon of Wrath, Belphemon of Sloth, Barbamon of Greed, Beelzemon of Gluttony and Lilithmon of Lust. **Lucemon, the originally the highest rank of religious authority in the Digital World, until he became one with the embodied darkness from the Sin of Pride and therefore one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. The main antagonist of the Arc 1. *The Sistermon (Blanc and Noir), Gankoomon's assistants who took Huckmon to the Temple of the Guardian Knights, and help him in training and fighting against those who threaten the Digital World. *Gankoomon, a Guardian Knight who trains the other members, especially Huckmon. Only appeared in the Arc 1. *Veedramon/UlforceVeedramon, the eldest of the Vee Brothers who joined the Guardian Knights. His younger brothers became Imperialdramon and Magnamon. *Dorumon/Alphamon, a Guardian Knight who is committed to protect other Digimon, but wants to do it on his own terms, without sacrificing his won freedom. He also became a co-leader of Digimon with X-Antibodies. *Diablomon, a Virus/Digimon hybrid that becomes a threat to the Internet and all human technology. One of the main antagonists of the Arc 2. *Laura Harmon, wife of Robert Harmon and mother to Kevin and Martin. She passes away early in the Arc 2. *Martin Harmon, Robert's younger son who later became founder of the Webmasters. One of the main antagonists of the Arc 2. Guest characters *The Digimon Sovereigns: Zhuqiaomon, Qinglongmon, Xuanwumon, Baihumon and Huanglongmon are unique Digimon with same appearance in every level of Digivolution who were born after Lucemon's betrayal and eventually became the new authority of the Digital World. Appear several times. *Tsuyoshi Mishina, a Japanese partner of the Streamix Corporation whose granddaughter becomes one of the original members of the DigiDestined. Appears several times. Appeared for the first time in "The Confrontation, Part 2". *Gerald Johnson, the CLO of the Streamix Corporation who eventually becomes the President of the United States. Appears several times. Appeared for the first time in "The Confrontation, Part 2". The Arc 1 *The Celestial Digimon: Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon are the high raking religious authority who served under Lucemon before the truth about him was revealed. Appeared only in "Rising Chaos". *Imperialdramon, a non-embodied Digimon who is one of the founders of the Guardian Knights and fused his data with Veemon and Wormmon to give them an ability to Digivolve into Imperialdramon. Appeared in episodes "Obstacles" and "The Confrontation, Part 1". *Omegamon, a non-embodied Digimon who is one of the founders of the Guardian Knights and fused his data with Agumon and Gabumon to give them an ability to Digivolve into Omegamon. Appeared in episodes "Obstacles" and "The Confrontation, Part 1". The Arc 2 *Deathmon, a Demon Digimon that came to existence when one Digimon took a Dark Spore inside himself willingly. Appeared only in "Trust in Feelings". *Tokomon X, a young Digimon with X-Antibody who is part of Dorumon's pack. Appears in "Infection". *Ryudamon, a co-leader of a pack of Digimon with X-Antibodies. Like Dorumon, he has had his own Antibody throughout his whole life. Appears in episodes "Infection" and "Original Webmaster". Episodes Trivia *The Arc 1 includes the only full appearances of all Seven Great Demon Lords. It is the only part of the Cinematic Sagas continuity that includes the appearance of fourteen members of the Guardian Knights, including those who will never be seen in the films. *There was once an idea of a prequel series which take place solely in the human world, with Robert Harmon, Kevin Harmon, Audrey Clinton, and Martin Harmon as the main characters. This series was born as a combination of the previously abandoned idea and the story about the early hstory of the Digital World. *The series was left only 13 episodes long in order to make sure the unreleased film ideas won't be delayed for too long. Category:Fan fiction